Interruptions
by artist in the spotlight
Summary: His thoughts strayed to slamming the door in Naruto's face and jumping back in the hot shower, but more importantly, back to the hot oneshot sasusaku


**Disclaimer: No owning Naruto for me, I get it.

* * *

**

**INTERRUPTIONS**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Open up, bastard!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What?"

"Hey Sasuke-teme, do you know where Sakura-chan is? I looked everywhere and I still can't find her."

"You got me out of the shower for that?" Well, Sasuke was dripping wet with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. He held the bathroom door open, letting the steam out and letting the draft in.

"Yes..."

"Dobe…"

"So, do you know where she is?"

Sasuke casually glanced back over his shoulder at the shower which he so wanted to get back to. The draft was giving him goose bumps. His thoughts strayed to slamming the door in Naruto's face and jumping back in the hot shower, but more importantly, back to the hot—

"Sasuke-teme!"

'Oh yeah…' "What do you need her for?"

"I need her to heal my shoulder for me. It was cut up when we fought the Sand ninja earlier."

The trio had encountered the Sand ninja that morning before reaching the village they were currently in. They had stopped there that afternoon to rest for the night in a nice hotel. They had one big hotel room with a living room, a kitchen, and 3 separate bedrooms.

"I'll tell her when I get a chance."

"Okay, do you have any medical wrap I can use until then?"

"Hn." Sasuke left his spot at the door, leaving it slightly ajar, to search his pack that was lying on the counter.

Naruto sighed. 'What king of word is "Hn" anyways?' It was then, even through the incredibly foggy mirror, he saw something…

Something…

Pink?

He swung the door open all the way and gaped at the scene before him.

It was Sakura.

In the shower.

Bathing her body in hot, soapy water.

Scrubbing away.

She was a goddess.

And she didn't even notice him.

So he stared. And stared. And stared...

Until, that is, Sasuke's fist collided with his face.

"DOBE!"

Sakura finally turned around and looked, then screamed. "Agh! Naruto, you pervert!"

Sasuke's punch sent Naruto flying down the hall, where Sasuke continued to beat Naruto into a pulp.

An hour later…

Naruto continued to groan and curse incoherently as Sakura tried her best to wrap him gently.

This was extremely hard due to her urge to hurt him even more for seeing her naked. It wouldn't have been as bad if he had closed the door right away, but no, he stood just stood there and stared with drool dripping out of his mouth and a nose bleed.

Sakura really had wanted to beat Naruto up, but Sasuke beat her to it. He probably did a better job at it too. So now she had the task of getting him up to standards so he could continue the mission.

"Alright, I'm done."

Naruto winced slightly as he shifted to get more comfortable on the couch.

Sasuke sat across from Naruto in an arm chair. He was spinning a kunai around his index finger. Sakura literally had to tear him off before he killed Naruto. Sasuke had not said a word since, and spent his time glaring full force at Naurto.

Literally, you could cut the tension with a knife…

Sakura stood up with her medical bag and yawned, "Well, goodnight. Please don't kill each other. We still have a mission to complete, remember?"

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened and his goofy grin appeared. "Hold on a second, Sakura-chan. If I'm not mistaken, you and Sasuke-teme were showering together."

That did it.

Sasuke pounced on him so fast Naruto didn't have time to blink. So he got socked in the face so hard it toppled the couch and re-broke his nose.

Sakura caught his arm just before he was about to stab Naruto. "Sasuke-kun, please." She gently tugged at his arm and he slacked off and de-activated his Sharingan.

"Ooh, someone's got Sasuke-teme wrapped around her finger. Oi bastard, you've gotten soft."

"Shut-up, dobe!"

"So, how long have you two been dating each other? I hope you're dating and not just sleeping together. Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone else know? Teme, you take care of Sakura-chan, right? If you break her heart again, I'll kill you! And—"

"You look at her like that again, and I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry, I got Hinata at home."

"Wonder what Hinata would say if she saw the drool hanging out of your mouth."

"Well, think about it. It you saw a hot woman in the shower, wouldn't you want to take it all in?"

"You. Little.—"

"I'm bigger than you are!"

"Like hell!"

"Fine, I'll prove it!"

Both men unzipped their pants at the same time. Luckily, Sakura ran out of the room with only a second to spare before anything indecent was visible.

Naruto called after her," Wait, Sakura-chan, we need a judge!"

'Had the dobe just said what he thought he said? How could that thought even cross his mind?'

Sasuke yanked his pants back up. Naruto followed suit after he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke quickly performed the necessary hand seals as a huge fire ball came out of his mouth.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I—"

…

…

Ouch…

…

Sakura would have much worse wounds to tend to in the morning. Right now the dobe was gagged and bound, and he would stay that way for the night. Thank Kami-san. He could not afford for Naruto to interrupt them again.

Speaking of Sakura, it was clear to him that he had to apologize. Maybe after that, he could finish what he started earlier.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I am not judging!"

"Like I would let you." The door opened as Sakura peeked at him sheepishly.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I thought you might be Naruto."

"He won't bother you anymore, but he will need some seeing to in the morning. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now, I—"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was immature. I shouldn't have let him provoke me. I won't let it happen again. I—"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't like being interrupted, Sakura. It means I have to start all over. But in this case, I won't mind."

It was impossible for Sakura to miss the certain look in Sasuk'es eyes or the huskiness in his voice.

Oh yes!

"Oh Sasuke…"

He smirked. She giggled and her face turned scarlet. Sasuke even had a tint on his pale face.

It was on.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him inside her room. This time, Sasuke was careful to shut the door behind him.

And hey, if Naruto heard things going bump in the night, he would just have to deal with it, now wouldn't he?

* * *

**This is onlymy second story. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**I still think my Sasuke is OC, but after about the 10th revision, I just decided "What the hell!" You see, my story would lose part of the plot if I changed the parts where Sasuke is OC. Oh well...**

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
